Rosenrot
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: All he wants is a little rose, blooming beautiful and so dangerous, that red rose. A story for unwanted love. Sasuke/Naruto


**Title**: Rosenrot

**Rating**: M for forbidden love, self mutilation, blasphemy, and a rather ambiguous ending

**Disclaimer**: I gave Kishimoto a rose and he told me to go away.

**Description**: All he wants is a little rose, blooming beautiful and so dangerous, that red rose. A story for unwanted love.

**Author's Note**: Originally I wrote this for friend zoned lovers, then to protest Don't Ask, Don't Tell, now that is being repealed. So this story is for love and those who fight for love even when the battle seems confusing or fruitless. I present Rosenrot.

**Playlist**: Rosenrot by Rammstein

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

That fairly gentle wind blew, a wind that characterized the town and its surrounding areas. That gentle wind softly blew the grass around Sasuke Uchiha's feet with the cloth of his cassock rubbing over the small purple flowers doting the grassy area. He stood under a tree, gazing at the small town ahead of him. He and several childhood friends arrived in this town only a few months ago to attend the seminary a few towns away. Altogether, their reception had been welcoming and joyous, and Sasuke enjoyed the small town immensely having gotten to know the town people well. There was one person in particular whom Sasuke got along with very well.

"Hey Father," came a cry from a nearby tree and a bundle of blonde hopped down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto you know I'm not a priest yet. You can still call me Sasuke," he gazed at the bright blue eyes in front of him.

That perfect smile, those dazzling blue eyes, Naruto was only inches away from him, their lips perfectly positioned…

"Hey let's get lunch!" cried out Naruto and turning away down the slight slope towards the town.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, trying to rid his lustful thoughts. _For lust is a shameful sin,_ he had to remind himself.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

Music filled the town square as people danced around the square, laughing and having a pleasurable time. They danced in small rotating circles, flowers flowing freely among the crowd. Both the youth and old intermingled together, older couples rekindling their youth; younger townsfolk courting dance partners. Sasuke stood off to the side just watching the pleasant atmosphere. He enjoyed observing the happy crowd and was surprised when a hand placed on his shoulder and a gentle breeze blew passed his face.

"Father Uchiha, how wonderful to see you at this festival," Naruto exclaimed, grinning wide. Sasuke gave back a shy smile.

"Naruto, you know you can just call me Sasuke. And of course I would come to the festival, I happen to fancy festivals."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when the music changed to a different tune, one much slower and softer. He grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him away.

"Come I need to show you something!" he exclaimed leading Sasuke away from the town center.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

"Trust me, come."

He pulled Sasuke out of town all the way to the same hill they met earlier in the day. Once on top of the hill, Naruto pulled Sasuke down to a sitting position. The light from the town glowed in the darkness, yet pinprick stars dotted the inky sky above. Sasuke sat in awe.

"How beautiful," he commented to Naruto, who grinned back.

"I love sitting up here on dark nights. I can see the whole town lit up and the stars at the same time!" he leaned back against the cool grass. Far away a single musket gun shot fired. Sasuke jumped up.

"What was that?" he frantically panicked. Naruto pulled him back down.

"That's just the ceremonial gun fire. They are about to ready the show!"

"Well why are we not down in the square?" a confused Sasuke asked.

"Trust me, this is a much better spot."

Sasuke sat with Naruto in silence, waiting for whatever to occur. Naruto spoke up quietly, so close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you believe in myths?"

"What kind of myths?"

Another gun fire and Naruto moved closer to Sasuke.

"You know, folk tales."

Sasuke pondered on his answer. "Well I supposed nothing is wrong with a good folk story."

"I am please you feel this way."

Just as the first fireworks lit the night sky, Sasuke's eyes widen to reflect his shock with a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. When those lips pulled away, the neglected lips remained locked.

"There is a myth for the wind festival. During the first moments of the fireworks, if someone holds your hand, they want to be your friend. If someone hugs you, they are interested in courting. If someone kisses you, romance will bloom," mentioned Naruto, a rosy blush spread across his face.

His eyes held all seriousness and he held Sasuke's hands in his own. "Please Sasuke, I know this is a sin, but please don't reject me…."

Sasuke sealed his answer with another kiss, cupping his hands around Naruto's face. He knew how sinful he was being, but for Naruto, nothing else mattered at that moment.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

Music no longer drifted up the hill side as Sasuke sat outside on the open hill, a harsh wind blowing past him. He said his prayers and lifted up the knotted rope, pausing slightly before lashing the rope against his back. He did this over and over again, whipping the rope against his back, feeling the rope break his skin repeatedly. He did not care that his blood stained his clothes or the cloth he kneeled upon. He needed to repent for his sins, turn away from evil, and turn back towards his good lifestyle.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

Sasuke sat under the morning sun scrubbing last night's blood as hard as he could off his clothes. He leaned back against the chair he sat on, dropping the robe into the bucket of sudsy water.

"Blessed morning Father Uchiha"

Sasuke looked up to see his dear friend come out of the shared house he and his training priests shared. He nodded to his friend and went back to scrubbing the robe.

"I see you sinned last night," Neji commented.

"You could say that," responded Sasuke, rubbing the lye soap over the robe.

"Perhaps that sin was Naruto?"

Sasuke dropped the soap in the bucket then fished it back out, back to scrubbing. Neji saw this as opportunity to continue.

"The medicine woman's apprentice saw you leaving the town with Naruto prior to the fireworks event. This town takes their local legends fairly seriously. She knows why Naruto would take you."

Sasuke stopped his scrubbing and sighed. "Yes I did participate in a hedonist pleasure. I realize the consequence, as you can see. I shall repent for my sin."

Neji nodded and turned back towards the house. "Just remember Sasuke, this town loves their medicine woman and loves the medicine woman's grandson. They will protect their son and uphold a good lifestyle."

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

Whenever Sasuke was not at the seminary conducting his lessons, he spent all of his time just simply being with Naruto. He would watch him garden while dancing, and Sasuke could not help but laugh joyfully with Naruto's presence.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pulled him along, hands intertwined.

"You'll see! This is my favorite place! I know you'll love it!" he exclaimed pulling Sasuke through the woods.

Sasuke just had trust Naruto. Finally they arrived at a small clearing glowing in the moonlight with fireflies doting the landscape. Sasuke had to pause and just stare in awe.

"You like?" Naruto asked.

He stepped out farther into the clearing and bathed in the moonlight. He turned back to Naruto whose faced just beamed.

"Naruto, it's so beautiful," he walked forward and captured Naruto's lips.

They lay in the open grass, feeling the cool night breeze, talking and kissing softly while gazing the stars. Suddenly Naruto's face changed expression and he ravished Sasuke's lips, slipping his hands inside his robe. In a heated daze, Sasuke's robe slipped off entirely and Naruto's tunic removed to the ground next to them. Just as Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's bare chest, he stopped and pulled himself off of Naruto, keeping his bare back out of sight with Naruto.

"We cannot, we must not, no it's a sin," he muttered trembling, trying to regain control.

Naruto stood up and wrapped his body with Sasuke's to comfort him. "Please forgive me I did not mean to pursue so lustfully," His eyes held so much endearment, so pure, and Sasuke could not pry away from those eyes. Instead he kissed Naruto again to show Naruto all was forgiven.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "Please stay with me this evening."

And so Sasuke did just that, lovingly laying next to Naruto in Naruto's bed watching him sleep peacefully. His body wrapped perfectly with Naruto's body and as Sasuke watched him sleep, he would occasionally pet his hair or kiss his cheeks, not wanting the night to end.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

The more nights Sasuke slept next to Naruto, the more times he would awake in the middle of the night and savaged his back roughly. It was on one such night which Sasuke was caught.

He slipped out of bed when the moon shined its brightest, careful not to wake Naruto up. He snuck through the still town and through the woods Naruto showed him the many previous nights before. Picking up the knotted rope, Sasuke brought the roped over his back, mangling his back much rougher than before. At his final crack he felted a soft breeze sting his wounds and looked up to see Naruto standing on the edge of the woods, face in confusion. Terrified, Sasuke threw down the rope and ran across the clearing, not getting far before the blood made him feel faint and fall to the ground.

Face first in the plush grass and the cool breeze stinging his back, he felt Naruto lift him to his lap and wipe away the blood using his own tunic.

"Sasuke," began Naruto, "there are herbs at my house which will heal your back and stop the bleeding." He ran his hands through Sasuke's hair. Wide-eyed Sasuke nodded and accepted Naruto's help back to his house.

He sat on a spindly chair while Naruto dabbed a sweet smelling liquid on his back which instantly made the wounds feel better. Naruto moved lower and lower, and then paused near the bottom of his back.

"Sasuke why were you doing that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke dreaded answering.

"Because I'm a sinner, Naruto. I have to rid the sin."

"It's because I'm sin, right?"

Sasuke turned quickly and shook his head. "Of course not Naruto, you are the most beautiful, pure being…"

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, silencing him. He pulled away with a weak smile. "I was born out of wedlock and my mother died in childbirth. The elders of the village say when women have babies out of wedlock, they die to atone for the child's sin. I am the sin. I caused her to die and my father suffered. He was a great father but all could see his loneliness," Naruto looked so sad but still smiled. "I know he was not lonely any more when he died. He got to see her again…"

"Naruto, you are not sin."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke's fiercely determined eyes. "You are so beautiful Naruto. You have the purest soul. You are my salvation."

Naruto leaned down again and recaptured Sasuke's lips, softly pressing against them. "Sasuke…." Naruto muttered as Sasuke caressed his lips with his tongue very slightly before allowing their entrance. Not losing their connection, Sasuke stood from his chair to embrace Naruto fully. However Naruto would not stay still. Instead he pulled Sasuke over to the bed where they laid next to each other.

A gentle touch on Naruto's shoulder and he removed his tunic. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's beautiful torso, dipping down to hold them at the waist. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto removed the rest of his clothes so he lay completely naked next to Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, wondering if it was all right. Naruto nodded and Sasuke removed his own clothes. They pressed their cold naked bodies next to each other for warmth; Sasuke finally feeling all of Naruto. He did not know much about the experience, but he tried to be as gentle as possible, raising Naruto and closing his legs tightly so he could thrust in between them. Naruto threw his head back in unexpected pleasure, crying out as the sensation between his legs intensified. Without warning to Sasuke, Naruto spread his legs open, his face pleading to Sasuke.

Nodding, Sasuke stretched Naruto soothingly, matching to his growing pants. He kissed Naruto softly when he groaned in pain, but Naruto would give him motion to continue. He had Naruto stretched well enough to slip two fingers inside and delicately stroke Naruto's velvet walls. The moaning blond pulled Sasuke closer for a searing kiss, crying out into Sasuke's mouth when electricity raged his body.

"Sasuke….please," Naruto begged, eyes locking with his. Sasuke nodded and removed his fingers, aligning with his entrance. He clasped Naruto's hand tightly and pressed their foreheads together, eyes connected. He pushed inside of Naruto's tight cavity, being careful not to injure him. Once fully sheathed, he searched Naruto's eyes, who leaned up and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

Sasuke gave a few experimental pushes before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Naruto ran his free hand up Sasuke's torn back, softly touching the scars as Sasuke ravished his body. The dull ache he experienced at first passed frequently to be replaced with unadulterated, sinful hedonism. He broke his connection with Sasuke to throw his head back against his pillow, which Sasuke took the opportunity to run his mouth against Naruto's neck.

The whole bed shook violently with Sasuke's sinful thrusts. Their bodies slicked together and sweat plastered their hair to their heads. Naruto held his hand lightly over the raw skin on Sasuke's body, not wanting the scars to open. A steady mantra of moans and harsh names permeated the bed creaking noise. The room grew uncomfortably hot as Sasuke could feel a completion taking center. Underneath him Naruto cried out a twisted form of Sasuke's name, then soiled their pure bodies. Above Naruto, Sasuke gave a final push inside him and soiled Naruto's body, securing their sinful pleasure. Blood still pumping as the pair lay together side by side, hands still clasped. Now the sweat chilled their rapidly cooling bodies and using the bloodied rag from earlier Sasuke cleaned their bodies but the sin could not be reversed. Instead he accepted their pleasure and melted with Naruto in the bed, pressing Naruto's back to his chest for warmth. The warm heavy blanket and a rush of fatigue brought the new formed lovers into a deep sedated sleep.

That first night became routine. Sasuke would kneel in the middle of the clearing, repenting his sins. After Naruto would take care of him so tenderly and they would partake in their personal pleasure.

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been a month since my last confession."

Sasuke sighed, holding his rosary in his trembling hands. He could hear the priest on the other side of the screen waiting for his confession.

"Go on my son, you shall feel the powerful cleansing of the Lord after," said the confessor.

"I forgot to say evening prayers yesterday." he paused. "Actually, that was a sinful lie. I did not say my evening prayers. I have not said my evening prayers for three weeks. I have taken part in the deadly sins. Lust, greed, and gluttony," he paused again. "I have taken in premarital intercourse before my vows."

The confessor thought for a moment before speaking. "You need not worry my child for you are absolving for your sins with the Lord. Just be sure not to give into temptation until your vows are taken."

"Father, my intercourse was with another male."

The confessor spoke up again. "It is detestable to lie with a man as one lies with a woman. But you shall be absolved of that sin and be cleansed of such atrocity."

"Thank you father. That is all I have to confess."

"Then bow your head as I absolve you of your sin…"

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

The thick grass and soft night breeze cooled their heated bodies, intertwined in that forbidden night dance. Grunts and moans filled in the night air, along with the tender slapping of skin. In the clearing on top of a thin blanket Sasuke pushed into Naruto deeply, legs hooked over his shoulders and bodies connected. A shudder and Naruto soiled their sweaty bodies. Not too long after, Sasuke filled Naruto.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and let the breeze cool off his hot body. He turned his head to see Naruto's eyes sparkling in the moonlight, completely dazzling Sasuke. It was at this moment, this perfect glow, and Sasuke realized his state.

"Naruto," he whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke watched those eyes light up tenfold, and then came that beautiful smile. He pulled closer to Sasuke and kissed him so passionately, much different than experienced before. He could feel Naruto pour his heart out in one kiss and Sasuke melted into Naruto's embrace. They cleaned up and returned to Naruto's room, where they lay together in the bed, Naruto's head on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke rubbing his back in small circles.

"I think I have always been in love with you," Naruto whispered, his breath tickling Sasuke's chest. "Ever since I met you. Sasuke I want to go away with you. I want to follow you. I want to be with you."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, rubbing the top of his head and kissing it slightly. Sasuke nodded, mostly to himself, agreeing with his own thoughts.

"I am going to take you away from here. I shall show you the world. Every place we shall be, we shall rejoice for we shall be together."

Naruto reached up to his face level and kissed him again. "I shall be with you always, Sasuke my love. This I promise."

He reached over to the bedside table where a single rose glowed inside of a glass. Pulling out the rose he pushed a thorn into his palm, letting the blood flow. Smoothly, Naruto took Sasuke's palm and did the same. They allowed their hands to clasp together, blood sealing their promise.

"This tradition is sacred and forbidden, to seal our love with a blood rose," Naruto whispered, kissing away the blood leaking from their clasped hands.

"Then this shall be our secret," Sasuke whispered back, licking the blood from Naruto's lips and capturing him. Again grunts and moans filled the small room, the only other sounds coming from the creaking bed and sweaty skin slapping together. Disgruntled names cried out alongside murmured 'I love you.'

~~~~Akumu no warutsu…

With a heavy pant, Sasuke tried hard to regain his breath, letting the breeze cool off his steamed body. He could see Naruto next to him replacing his clothing, soothing out the wrinkles and his hair. Playfully he threw himself onto Sasuke's still naked body, kissing his chest and helping him replace his own clothing. The setting sun cast Naruto in an ethereal glow, causing Sasuke to blush from his love's beauty. He rose from his lying position to kiss Naruto, feeling Naruto's hands rest upon his chest. Tonight would be the night, tonight would be their escape.

A scream from across the hill broke their bliss. There she stood, the medicine woman's apprentice and Naruto's betrothed. Naruto cared for the girl as a sibling and nothing more. The girl loved Naruto and infatuated with Sasuke, the forbidden priest. From behind the girl came running the men of the town, hollering and calling out the sinful pair. Without much warning, Sasuke felt himself be ripped from Naruto and beaten into the grassy dirt. Face pounding into the dirt but he could see Naruto struggling against his friends who held him back. The medicine woman eventually came forth, her sad eyes pained with her grandson's decisions. She turned to Sasuke, still thrown into the dirt and spat out cursing accusations of sin, lust, and corruption. The town leader emerged from his place after allowing the town people to rattle Sasuke further. He calmed the crowd and too called out the evil priest for debasing Naruto. The town people peeled Sasuke off the dirt and dragged him into the town, while Naruto struggled and cried out for Sasuke's redemption.

The girl had grown jealous of seeing Naruto and Sasuke together often, bringing up her jealousy with the medicine woman. The medicine woman discussed Sasuke with the other elders and agreed Sasuke spent much time with Naruto and very little time with his studies. Even Sasuke's friends had to admit Sasuke rarely spent time away from Naruto.

The town square illuminated with torches, Sasuke now tied to a stake and ready for his punishment. He welled in anguish, listening to their malice and foul accusations. He long stopped crying for forgiveness, promising to care for Naruto and love him. Instead the town saw him to be seducer, praying on Naruto's innocence. His friends stood off to the side, their pity leading prayers for Sasuke's redemption. Sasuke threw his head back, feeling his last soft breeze, tormented for he would not be allowed to see Naruto at his moment of death.

A fire erupted across the town and the crowd cried out in fear. The grain stores lit ablaze, and the entire crowd rushed away to put out the fire. Only a few men stayed behind to guard Sasuke, but out of nowhere and figure dropped from the nearest rooftop and knocked out his guards cold. The figure removed his hood, flecks of blonde spilling out and removed Sasuke's ties.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed relief and kiss his savior fervently who gave the same passion. Naruto let go but kept his Sasuke close.

"I escaped from my friends and set the grain storage on fire. You have to leave now, I must go back. My father left behind some money we will need. I need to get it. Please go Sasuke, now escape."

Sasuke shook his head, "No I refuse to leave without you!"

Naruto gave a nervous smile. "Go to the inn at the next town, give them an alias, say you are expecting my description for a business transaction. No one will ask questions, please go!"

Sasuke nodded and kiss his Naruto once again. The breeze blew their hair together in a dance and Sasuke took off, running into the woods neighboring the town. He ran through the clearing he made love to Naruto so many times. The woods grew thicker and darker the deeper he went, every step away from the town. At some point near daybreak, he slowed as the woods grew dangerous.

Catching his foot in a knotted root, Sasuke tripped and fell down a steep drop. He rolled and landed harshly upon twisted roots. Looking up into slowly lightening sky, Sasuke felt a cool breeze caress his face and looked up the steep drop to see a single red rose jutting from the rocky side.

* * *

**End. **

There is some symbolism at the end, giving clues to what may have happened. If you remember they promised with a rose, thus the name Rosenrot. Also whenever Naruto is around Sasuke, a cool breeze always blows. So I hope that gives some clues. Anyway this was my protest for prohibited love, whether it is laws or unrequited love.

Thanks for reading!

_~Dante_

PS Happy Single Awareness day!


End file.
